teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeza Burn
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 29 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Freeza Burn" is the nineteenth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on April 15, 2012. The disclaimer is read by Krillin, who is informed not to worry about the check, as it'll be sent to his next of kin, foreshadowing that he dies this episode. Summary Goku is getting pummeled by Freeza, who is now insanely powerful. Gohan says they should help Goku, in which leads Krillin to sarcastically agree with him. When Gohan asks if that's true, Krillin says F**K No. Goku is nearly about to drown as he gets picked up by Freeza and asks him what he's about to say. When Goku coughs on him, he kicks him in the stomach repeatedly. Back on King Kai's planet, Yamcha complains how King Kai hasn't taught them anything, and how Piccolo managed to get away with just meditating all the time. He uses the word bogus, which Tenshinhan tries to ignore. Tenshinhan then says that Yamcha is jealous and the latter admits this. Suddenly, Recoome dives headlong into King Kai's planet and is pulled out by Jeice, Burter and Guldo. Tenshinhan is about to ask them a question, but a shocked Guldo throws a tree at them, only to land into King Kai’s house. Chiaotzu then thinks that they're queers, and while Tenshinhan says that it's rude, the Ginyu Force do their introductory poses, which prompts a shocked Tenshinhan to say that they shouldn't think less of them of it. At this point, King Kai, who was in the bathroom, comes outside, saying he has found a tree in his living room, asking what all the commotion is about. The Ginyu Force introduces themselves and state they're here to take over the planet in the name of Lord Freeza. King Kai laughs at this and tells the Z Fighters to take care of them, to which the Z Fighters reply that as it's his planet, King Kai should be the one to do it. Recoome scoffs at the idea of fighting King Kai, as he 'doesn't even come up to Recoome's kneecaps'. After the Giynu Force insults King Kai, the latter says that they can all go to Hell, although Recoome smugly asks who’s going to make him. In Hell, Goz is singing a song, and is interrupted when he hears the Ginyu Force arrive, and says to Mez that they have visitors, and to 'prepare the camps'. Back on Namek, Goku says that Freeza must be stopped, because he is evil. Freeza then dares God to strike him down where he stands. When that happens, he is not impressed by what that 'jackass' did. Goku then raises his hands and is somewhat confusing, and annoying, Freeza. Freeza asks if he once caught a fish that big, where Goku lies that he is stretching. Piccolo is also confused on what Goku is doing and then Krillin is screaming that he is using the Spirit Bomb. When Freeza asks what that was all about, Goku responds that he means ghosts, as in spirits. Freeza calls Goku stupid but while the latter argues that he's rhetorical, Freeza thinks he's using words he heard randomly to sound smarter, to which Goku replies that he is acting transcendent, which manages to annoy Freeza even more. The others are looking at the giant Spirit Bomb and Krillin makes a comment about how big it is and how it will kill Freeza for sure, causing Piccolo to hit him. Freeza is then again beating up Goku and he's throwing up his hands like he just doesn’t care. Goku wants to play 20 questions again and Freeza is asking him if he's about to die, reminding him not to lie. Then, Freeza sees the spirit bomb and asks what it is. He also asks if it's going to be used on him, in which Goku is forced to say yes. Before Freeza can finish Goku off, Piccolo steps in to buy Goku more time, taking a severe beating in the process. Freeza announces that he is going to blow up the planet, but Goku has completed charging up, and launches the Spirit Bomb. Freeza somehow forgot about the Spirit Bomb, gets hit by the attack and appears to have died, leading the four remaining fighters to make puns at his expense. However, a look of horror from Krillin confirms that Freeza is "by the way, not dead. K thanks, DIE". Piccolo is badly wounded by a Death Beam, much to Gohan's dismay, and Freeza declares that Krillin is next. When Krillin asks why, Freeza responds "Remember my tail?" Krillin claims it was a joke, but Freeza is unimpressed, and a screaming Krillin is blown to bits, leaving the Owned Counter to do its thing. In the stinger, Mr. Popo says "Called it!", revealing he was right to foreshadow Krillin's death in Looks Like The Z-Warriors Are Blasting Off Again!. Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *KaiserNeko - King Kai, Burter *Megami33 - Chiaotzu *Takahata101 - Guldo *Lanipator - Piccolo, Krillin, Goz, Mr. Popo *Ganxingba - Recoome, Jeice, Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha Featuring *Neil Patrick Harris as The Spirit Bomb Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 28:' Krillin gets blown up by Freeza as payback for cutting off his tail with the Kienzan. Trivia *Mr. Popo was right about Krillin's death. *The episode ended without Goku turning Super Saiyan, unlike the original. *Faulerro makes his second appearance, this time as the new voice of Yamcha. **This is the first time since Christmas Tree of Might that Yamcha has spoken *King Kai sent the other members of the Ginyu Force into Hell instead of the dead Z warriors, where they are met by Goz, who makes his first appearance since Snakeway to Heaven. *Since Captain Ginyu was killed by Vegeta in this series, he doesn't appear on King Kai's Planet with the other Ginyu Force Members. But since Ginyu was not killed in the original, there was no footage of him on King Kai's planet. King Kai could have simply not summoned Ginyu to his planet. Another reason could be that because Ginyu died in the body of a Namekian frog, he might've traveled to Otherworld as a frog, so King Kai summoning him to the planet would not make sense. *During the scene where Goku was charging up the Spirit Bomb, he told Piccolo it would take 5 minutes to charge and considering how he (Piccolo) was beat up in only one before telling Piccolo that he'd get the idea, Piccolo asked if Goku just held a grudge. This is a reference to And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh..., where Piccolo said the exact same thing to Goku. *The Episode name is referred to in this episode. *Like the manga version of the scene, Freeza intentionally fired the Death Beam at Piccolo in contrast to the anime where he fires at Goku before Piccolo takes the bullet. Errors *There is a small animation error in this episode whenever Freeza speaks to Goku after knocking him into the water. For a moment when he's talking, his chin seems to overlap his arms due to the fact he originally does not speak whenever he crosses his arms. *When Goku says "We could always play a game of 20 questions" 21 questions are asked throughout the rest of the episode. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x19 2x19 2x19